HEART ATTACK, a Dramione fanfic
by escritor-scanny
Summary: Putting her defenses up, Hermione Granger promises to never fall for anyone after getting her heart broken. But will a kiss, that was forced, change everything she ever thought about love? Will she break her oath and fall in love? DM/HG. pre-war. sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

**HEART ATTACK**

**A/n My first attempt at making a Dramione Fanfic. Please continue to read. Thank you! **

**(ps: reviews are very much appreciated so don't hesitate)**

**(p.s.s: This chapter was named as the heading culminates all the emotions that I'm trying to portray in the chapter)**

**ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 1: Pity, Sorrow, Jealousy and Anger

Hermione gathered all her books and got up when she noticed a certain Blonde-haired man with his face buried in his pale hands. She pitied him but soon shook away the feeling of wanting to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. She nudged Lavender, "What's wrong with Malfoy?" Lavender simply shrugged, "I have got better things to think about. OOOHH! LOOK! There comes Ron!". Lavender drooled over the redhead as a wave of fury washed over Hermione. Lavender gracefully made her way to Ron and engaged him in a conversation. 'I've got people like her to deal with and im worried about Malfoy?!' She couldn't tolerate the couple and so she just stomped out of the room, leaving poor Madame Pince surprised.

Ron chanced a glance at Hermione and saw her angry form storm out of the room. He blushed a brilliant red, knowing deep down that he had partly caused this chaos. He simply shrugged it off and resumed his conversation with the delightful brunette beside him.

Draco heard the angry footsteps leave the library but he was too preoccupied to look up and see the person. Instead he moaned, " How can I do this?! It's simply ridiculous. I…. I.. I can't, I won't…" Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at a blushing Pansy. She sat down across him, "What's worrying you so much sweetheart?" Draco shook her hand so that it was off of him, "I am NOT your sweetheart and you don't have to know!" Pansy looked a bit offended but she began beaming again, "So, what are you doing tonight?" Draco just glared at her, "NOT a good time Pansy…." She placed her index finger on his lips and started leaning forwards when Draco simply got up and stormed out of the room.

"You shouldn't have provoked an angry Malfoy!", Daphne Greengrass exclaimed. Pansy simple shrugged, "I thought a kiss would make him feel better". Daphne snorted. She knew that Draco couldn't stand her, forget about kissing her. She only said, "He should be better by the morning Pans. Why don't you catch up on your sleep?" Pansy nodded, mumbling something like 'I love Draco' before drifting off. 'But he doesn't love you', Daphne thought before even she slowly fell asleep.

**So how was that? Don't forget to review **


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione crashed on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She stared outside the window with misty eyes. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. Her hair was a wild mess around her red face. This was exactly how Ginny Weasley found Hermione. She sighed and gently placed her hand on the angry girl's shoulder. A sobbing Hermione turned around to face her. Ginny felt pity take over. She sat down next to the crying girl, "what happened?" Hermione took a shaky breath," I...I... Lavender... Ron...well at the library we were... Lavender...Ron..." Ginny quickly pulled her into an embrace and patted her back,"s'okay 'mione, it happens. I don't think he meant it...you have to calm down. Brace yourself 'mione". Hermione nodded and pulled away. Ginny patted her shoulder. "How about you start doing your rounds and catch some fresh air?" Hermione nodded and stood up "oh, and wash your face", Ginny called. Hermione blushed before rushing into the bathroom.

Hermione resumed her rounds around the castle. The silver badge on her uniform gives her the authority to go anywhere. She took in the cool breeze and felt more refreshed than ever. She rounded the corridor to get on the moving staircase towards the slytherin tower as she caught the sight of Ron and Lavender leisurely strolling, Ron's arms wrapped around lavender and both of them were chuckling. Ron paled at the sight of Hermione watching them. However' this time she simply said," detention with Trelawney and 20 points form Gryffindor." She said and walked by them to the slytherin tower. Just then she caught sight of a classroom whose doors were left ajar. The light was on and she could see two shadows. As she moved closer she could hear two voices whispering. "Blaise get me out of this!" the first voice pleaded. The silhouette shook, "sorry mate. I know it's hard on you but I can't reason with him!" She recognized the voices as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Hermione was frustrated now she barged into the room. She glared at a sobbing malfoy and a sorry-looking blaise. "How much did you hear?" demanded blaise? "Enough. I heard enough for me minus 20 points from slytherin! What do you think you are doing so late in the night?" Hermione retorted. She crossed her arms under her chest. Blaise let out a sigh of relief, "Draco here was having trouble with a lesson in defence against the dark arts. It thought I could teach him". Hermione was convinced...she was almost convinced... but that sigh of relief spoilt the show. She continued to scrutinize the two young men, "oh really? Maybe I could be of some use..." Draco cut her off,"we've all had a hard day Granger ... especially me. So just mind your own bloody business!" Hermione glared at him," you selfish prat! So you're the only one who has the right to be pitied now? I was just trying to help ". With that she stormed out of the room, leaving both of the men shocked.

Though Hermione was angry she found the conversation a bit too fishy to leave so soon. She mimicked sounds of footsteps and stationed herself outside the door." I can't kill Dumbledore", Draco quietly admitted, assuming granger had left. Hermione gasped a bit too loudly. Blaise's head cocked his head back, his gaze stopping at a shadow of a girl on the door,"Draco... granger is still here..." he said as Draco paled. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. Dumbledore was the best headmaster and she couldn't afford to lose him as well. She ran away heading toward the Gryffindor tower, tears were streaming down her cheeks her feet ached but she ran and kept running.

She stopped outside the tower when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face the last person she wanted to see. Draco malfoy. "Look granger, you cannot tell ANYONE about what you just heard!" Hermione frowned, "why shouldn't I? You are the one trying to kill one of the most cherished professors. Why shouldn't the school know?!". "Because, it wasn't my choice to kill him. I still don't want to go ahead with THIS!" he said quietly. Hermione almost pitied him but she simply retorted, "That doesn't change anything." Draco became furious," Not all of us are a part of the golden trio mudblood. Not all of us are happy with our lives and not all of us are always in the spotlight. Not all of our parent's aren't muggles that doesn't force you to kill their headmaster!" Hermione really pitied him."Oh" is all she managed to say. Draco simply glared at her, "so are you still going to spill the beans?"

Hermione now was caught in a hustle between her mind and her heart. Her mind told her to tell everyone and save the headmaster. Whereas her heart felt pity and saw sorrow and regret in the steel gray eyes she intently stared at. What should she do? What will she do?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I am SO sorry for night thanking the people who followed my stories when I last updated. I just want you all to know that I am extremely thankful for doing so. **

**Gentle reminder: I love reviews, even if it is a quick 'I like your story'. **

CHAPTER 3: Falling Again?

"Alright", Hermione gave in, "I'll keep it a secret. Draco heaved a sigh of relief, "THANK YOU!" "But", Hermione grinned as Draco's smile fell, "I will tell Ron and Harry" Draco frowned, "NO! That red-headed weasel will spoil the secret! He can cause so much damage and leak out the truth!" It was Hermione's turn to frown now, "Ron is my best friend! He deserves to know!" Draco firmly shook his head, "no, no and NO! Don't be so loyal Granger. You know the damage that clutz can cause!" Just then Ron and Harry came out of the common room. Hermione froze.

Harry broke the silence, "Are you alright?" Hermione nodded. Suddenly Ron spat, "Is that blonde git irritating you because I swear.." "No, he is not irritating me. You don't have to worry", Hermione said, cutting him off, "anyways, what are you two doing past curfew?". Harry simply shrugged, "It was late and we were worried about you. You didn't return from your rounds so we thought we would go looking for you". Hermione nodded, "Its alright Harry, I can take care of myself". Ron gave Hermione a confused look but switched to glaring at Draco, "what are YOU doing outside the Gryffindor common room?". Draco simply grinned, "Doing my rounds", he tapped on the silver badge pinned to his oxford. Harry nodded while Ron continued to give Draco a pointed glare. "Alright, since you are alright, we should get going. Lavender and Ginny are waiting for us", Harry said with a grin before turning and walking back. "Har…", Hermione called but before she could finish, a pair of soft lips had latched themselves onto hers.

She felt on top of the world. Waves of pleasure rand down her spine. She bit back a moan and found herself kissing him back willingly. She didn't think kissing Draco Malfoy would ever have any positive effects on her. Fire met ice in their little world, as she forgot about their sorroundings. But, all of a sudden, Draco pulled back and swiftly walked back towards the Slytherin tower.

Hermione felt dazed. She found herself examining her lips which enjoyed the company of Draco's lips so much. Her arm burned at the spot where Draco had firmly held her in place. She was lying on her bed that night, a huge grin plastered on her face. She smiled at the memory but was also partially shocked that she had enjoyed kissing Draco Malfoy. She simply shrugged and thought, 'I kissed him and I felt good'. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep which were full of sweet dreams.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand was not so lucky. His mind was wide awake thinking about the little incident that had just occurred. Had he REALLY KISSED Hermione Granger? Did he like it? Did he like HER? Several thoughts which he would have found disgusting ran through his mind. But he couldn't do anything about it. He had done it and now he felt this way. He folded his arms and tucked them behind his head, desperately waiting for the morning rays to wake the others up as well.

**A/n im trying to update as fast as possible. **** please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**a/N Okay t= I think it has been AGES since I updated this fiction but please don't think it's abandoned. I am working on the next few chapters and so, I couldn't update! Life keeps you busy all the time! Enjoy…**

**HERE GOES NOTHING…. WEEEEE!**

Draco had finally fallen asleep when someone poured a bucket of water on him. Groggily, he opened is eyes to stare into a pair of blue eyes. He studied Pansy Parkinson as she beamed when he woke up, "Im SO glad you're awake Draco. By god, I could've thought you were dead". She thrust her arms around the fuming blonde. He wriggled out of her grasp and shouted, " Leave me alone Pansy! Don't you get that?!". Pansy paled as Draco got out of bed and walked towards the showers. "Do you like me? Just one bit?", Pansy blurted. Draco turned around and faced her, "Pansy, you are….were my best friend until you became so obsessed and possessive. I would give anything to having the old Pansy, MY pans back". Pansy blushed, finally realizing the wrongs of her life. Draco saw her reaction but let it go unnoticed. He simply lurched towards the showers.

….

Hermione repositioned herself so that her back rested on the headrest of the chair and her legs dangled down, hanging just a few inches above the ground. She absent-mindedly twirled her hair as rapid images flashed through her mind. She kept thinking of the way Draco had gently held her in place by wrapping his arms around her hips. She thought of the distant look I his grey eyes, just before he shut them. She chuckled at the memory and was surprised when someone beside her chuckled as well. She studied Ron, who was grinning from ear to ear, "What is my beautiful lioness doing today?". Hermione frowned, "I assume Lavender is busy today.". Ron had the gumption to nod in response, "But, how about we forget about her today? It's a beautiful Saturday and I know you love snow. How about we go out and have some fun? But, how come you aint at the library?" Hermione's frown deepened, "Well, if you paid ANY attention to me these days, you would know that I have changed those habits. And if you paid any attention to YOURSELF, you would realize that you are empty.". She abruptly got up when his hand firmly pulled her back, not gently like how Draco's had. "What now?", she asked him in an irritated tone. Ron winced a bit, knowing that he had invoked the temper in her but he continued anyway, "Where are you going? Im sorry for everything that happened in the past. Please, don't go!". Hermione turned around, "Oh, like you listened when I pleaded you. Like you EVER listened when I asked you. Like you ever listened when I poured out my heart. No, you kept snogging her and now that she's gone, I'm the old chewtoy that you suddenly remember so well.". "its not like that…" "please, I know exactly what it's like. It's a beautiful Saturday and I don't want to be some old chew toy. Im going and you DON'T have to know WHERE." She stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Rn, who could have never imagined he had hurt his best friend so much.

Draco enjoyed the bliss of just sitting by the frozen lake. The cool breeze always seemed to calm him down. The grass was a blanket of snow and the trees were snow capped. He thought of how majestic the castle looked when covered in snow. He marveled at the beautiful architecture, ocassionally catching sight of blushing girls and snogging couples. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned on the damp treebark with his eyes closed, inhaling the scents of his sorroundings. A lavender scent seemed to hang in the air and stand out from the cinnamon and warm smell of the cookies being prepared. He cocked his head in the direction of the scent, fluttering his eyes open and catching sight of none other than Hermione Granger. Tears were streaming down her cheeks which were flushed. She brisk walked towards the frozen lake and plopped down right next to Draco. "Weasel has hurt the Gryffindor princess again?", Draco asked. Hermione looked up with smoky eyes, "What's it to you Malfoy?". Draco shrugged, "I would prefer if you called me Draco. Malfoy is getting old" Hermione was taken aback by the comment, "What? The Slytherin Sex God is being nice eh?". Draco closed his eyes and snorted, "So, you admit that I AM a sex god". Hermione blushed, "I didn't mean THAT". Draco simply continued to drawl, "Oh, we all know what you meant by THAT. But you haven't had the experience so how can you judge?" Hermione elbowed him, causing him to flutter his eyes open. 'He looks so angleic even without trying'. "I heard that", he said, "trust me, my occlumency skills are THE BEST". Hermione elbowed him once again but this time, she had an offer, " How about we stop hating each other and become friends? Maybe we can hold up a civil conversation". Draco thought for a moment before extending his hand, "But, what's the fun in that?". Hermione shook his hand, "I guess we will have to find out bout that".

**a/N so how was it? Did you like it? Wondering how you can tell me? WAIT, you can REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : OkAY, a BIG SORRY for not updating sooner. But then again, it is still VERY depressing to not have a SINGLE review. Please light up my day and leave me a review! That would be very nice of you.**

**HERE GOES NOTHING…**

CHAPTER 5

The morning began with cold winds blowing her hair in every direction. She took in a deep breath and admired the beautiful castle that was now decked in snow. She chanced a glance at her watch and noticed it was already 12:00. She sighed as she gathered her belongings and slung her satchel across one shoulder and briskly walked towards the southern end of the castle. She placed the familiar pub in her mind, the pub that was abandoned, unused, the pub that not many students were aware of. Yes, she was one of the few people who knew about 'skywhiskey'. Then again, there are very few things that Hermione Granger doesn't know.

She pushed the door open and heard the faint ring of rusty bells. The tables, as usual, were covered with dust and the chairs creaked when you sat on them. Behind the bar counter, an elfish man grinned at her, "Nice to see ya again ! but miss, he is not her yet.". "thank-you for the information Skieter but I'm not expecting him until 12:15. I just like to be early you see." She caught sight of his crooked teeth before she busied herself in finding a nice table for the two of them to sit at. She finally settled down at a table when she heard the rusty bells ring again. She didn't have to turn around to know who the hasty footsteps belonged to. "Morning", said a gloomy voice just a few feet away from her. "More like afternoon!", she kidded as the blonde took a seat across her, "Why are you so sad today? AGAIN?".

"What do I start with? It's like my life has taken a 360* turn into the gutter. So much to be frustrated about yet NO SOLUTIONS!", the blonde literally screamed. Immediately, Hermione knew it was about Dumbledore's death and his mom. "Oh", was all she said. "I got a letter from Aunt Bella this morning. She ranted and raved about how she would enjoy killing my mum if I didn't kill Dumbledore by day-after. Also received a couple of howlers from the death eaters, barking at me for not confirming an entry plan on time and for not being 'up to the mark'". Draco Malfoy looked up. Yes, DRACO MALFOY looked Hermione in the eye, "Blaise aint any help either. WHAT DO I DO?!". He was wailing right in front of her and Hermione felt stupid just stroking his hand.

She suddenly had an idea, "Hey, maybe we can take this matter to Snape and Dumbledore himself. Perhaps McGonagal too.". Draco looked up, "You want me to tell Dumbledore that I'll be killing him the day-after? Are you nuts Hermione?". Hermione shrugged, "Perhaps he could help in his… er…own death?". Draco looked unconvinced so Hermione added, "Trust me, this'll work". Draco still looked unconvinced but the poor blonde had to agree as he saw no other solution to the dilemma he was stuck in. "fine. I guess we can tttttry". Just after he said that, he cursed himself. However unconfident he was, he was NEVER trained to put it out in the open. Then again, who cares about his father's teachings when the man himself is not present?

Hermione nodded gratefully, knowing that the decision was very vital. She squeezed his hand gently then gathered her things and stood up when Draco pulled her back and looked her in the eye, "If you are free, can we go now? The sooner the better you know.". Hermione hated it when she was looking at him in the eye. He always seemed to have the upper hand in such situations. Even though she had a transfiguration and potions essay to finish by tomorrow, she couldn't deny the offer. She felt too much pity for the blonde. Besides, given a choice, she would willingly frolick in his arms and spend the day with HIM rather than do some stupid assignment.

And so the duo set out to Snape's office, with Hermione having an internal battle of how wrong it would be to ever think of Draco in that way. They had always been enemies. She hated his guts. Yet, the day he had kissed her came back to her. The soft heart inside him that cried with agony reflected in the changed blonde that she now saw. She even thought about how he hadn't called her a 'mudblood' in the past few weeks. She finally concluded that it was OK to spend time with Draco, especially when dealing with personal issues when Draco swiftly opened Snape's office door.

"Afternoon Proff", Draco greeted as he took a seat on the bare chair. Snape simply nodded at him and flashed Hermione a puzzled look before asking, "What is it that you need me for now?". Draco explained his situation. He rambled on about how Bellatrix threatened him and how he was worried he might never see his mother again. Snape patiently listened and absorbed all his words as Hermione weighed the seriousness of the situation in her mind. Finally Sanpe nodded, "I understand the danger of your situation . I think it fair for Albus to know about these intentions. After all, he has to make this sacrifice. But, I will still discuss this with him and take his advice on this as well. I'm sure a certain angel could help you out", he said winking at Draco. "Thank-you", Draco said. Hermione saw that beautiful smirk creep back in the place of his frown and thought about how well it suited his aristocratic features. She sighed inwardly when Draco startled her, "I HEARD THAT!". Hermione blushed scarlet, redder than her house colour, "You know?". Draco grinned at her, "Please love, I am an expert at occlumency and legilimency. How can I NOT read your mind? A piece of advice: don't unblock your mind for such a long time". Hermione gasped, "So you know about my little batlle?". Draco nodded and gave her a cocky grin, "I sure do love, I sure do".

They both were walking along the corridor when an announced lightning flashed and an old man, perhaps in his sixties appeared in front of them. His face was hidden by a green scarf that had yellow, red and blue gems embedded on it. His blue eyes were the only facial feature visible to the naked eye. Hermione realized that those eyes looked extremely familiar, yet she couldn't place where she had seen them. "Greetings", the man whispered huskily, sending chills down her spine. "Umm.. hello?", Draco said, extending his hand. The man's bony hands shook his pale ones, "I have knowledge about your plan, Malfoy". Draco paled, "How do you know? I've only ever told three people. Surely none of them are traitors.." "It's okay. Consider me a know-it all. Now, I must advise you to go ahead and kill that Dumbledore.".

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just joking. Don't be too hard on yourself. Yes, I have a plan to avoid all that killing and use of dark spells so calm down", the man mused. "so, what IS your plan?", Draco asked, bracing himself for the worst. "Well, I have an err.. plan but I will have to confirm with my cohorts to check if it is okay with them. Until then, keep this plan and send it to your father. It is a trap. They want to get into the castle don't they?", he winked at Draco. Draco gratefully accepted the piece of parchment, "You are indeed helpful". Suddenly Hermione spoke up, "BUT WHO ARE YOU? I mean, what can we call you?". The man's blue eyes twinkled with glee and he winked yet again, "Call me your angel". And with that said, he vanished with a 'pop' just as quickly as he had appeared.

…..

**A/N Well how was that? Too long? Too short? Too bad? Send me a review and make my day! Please? **


End file.
